


New Years Countdown

by tomachan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: Keith and Lance seem to be the only ones not pairing up for the New Year's countdown. What's the harm?





	New Years Countdown

The ballroom was packed with people – er, alien people. There were lights adorning every corner, and there were crystals shimmering on the chandeliers. The Voltron team was assigned to making an alliance with the odd race that scattered the planet, and they were dressed to the nines, all in tuxedos and bowties of their respective colours with the exception of Allura, who was in a glittery, silver dress.

On this planet, the race had a celebration of the rotation around the sun. Allura and Shiro had talked to them, and the similarities to New Years were uncanny, other than the fact that, by Pidge’s calculations, it was around mid-June on Earth.

Lance was flirting with anyone who looked good, giving finger guns and winks out like he was a salesperson giving out free samples. Though, none of this worked; maybe the race had a thing against finger guns, he wondered. He solemnly looked over to Keith, his red shirt under the black suit matching with Lance’s blue.

“Hey, Keith, any luck?” Lance smiled, knowing he wasn’t actually searching for anyone; he noticed he was just standing alone, waving at a few people who passed by.

Keith looked up at him, his frown disappearing, “Not looking, Lance.”

Lance shrugged, “Your loss, I guess. There’s a lot of good catches out here tonight.”

Keith rolled his eyes at him, frown returning. They both looked over at Shiro and Allura, who were slow dancing towards the front of the room. They both leaned against the wall, shoulders touching.

“You think they do New Years kisses here, too? I could really go for that, honestly, you know?” Lance smirked.

“What, you finally want to be kissed for once in your life?” Keith smirked back at him, his arms crossing over his chest.

Lance sputtered as he stopped leaning on the wall, “I’ve been kissed, like, so many times in my life! Like, tons!”

Keith rolled his eyes, his mouth stuck in a smile, “Sure, Lance.”

Lance leaned back against the wall, groaning.

“You know, Allura and Shiro are a good couple. Look at how cute they are together,” Lance sighed. “And Hunk and Shay are together, too. Who knows when Pidge will get a partner? Look, they’re over there dancing with a lady; how did they do that?! Sneaky little…”

“Well, for one, Pidge has game. And for second, we’re the defenders of the universe, we don’t need to be off dating aliens who live literally millions of galaxies away from us, Lance.”

Lance held up a finger, “First off, ow. Hurtful. For two, what do you expect me to do, then? Date someone from Earth? We’re kind of not close if you haven’t noticed. Who knows when we’ll get back?” Lance sighed again louder this time. “The only chance I had was Allura, and she’s totally taken by Shiro. I’m all out of luck!”

Keith groaned, “I don’t want to hear about your relationship troubles, Lance. Besides, I’m alone, too. Do you see me complaining?”

Lance rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you got a lady on the side, come on, bro. Don’t even lie.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, “Lance-“

“Countdown everybody, countdown! Pick your partner now and give them a great kiss into the year 9088! 30! 29! 28!”

They both looked around the room at everyone pairing off, almost everyone having someone to kiss for the countdown. Shiro held onto Allura’s waist, looking deep into her eyes; Lance was jealous. Of Shiro, of Allura, of being in a relationship, he couldn’t tell.

“Go on, Lance, go pick your lady to kiss,” Keith nodded his head to make him go.

“What, come on, Keith. You saw me dunk out with everyone in this room,” Lance continued looking at all of the couples; he saw a group of three. How would they decide who gets kissed first? He thought of all of the different outcomes. “Hey, why don’t you have someone?”

“Wasn’t looking,” Keith shrugged.

“20! 19! 18!”

Lance looked over quickly, looking down at the ground for a moment, “Why not?”

“Got my eye on someone else,” Keith looked away, face flushing. “It’s fine; don’t ask.”

Lance’s hands wrung together nervously, “What if- and hear me out now- we kissed for the whole New Year thing? We don’t have to, just-“

“Sure.”

He looked over at Keith, who wasn’t giving any clues to if he wanted to or not, but he said yes, “You sure?”

“Yeah, what’s the harm?” Keith shrugged.

“Sweet,” Lance smiled, turning towards him all of the way.

They faced each other.

“12! 11! 10!”

“Positive?”

“Don’t make me back out, Lance.”

“8! 7!”

“Just making sure! Just-“

“Lance.”

“5! 4! 3!”

They looked into each other’s eyes. Lance took a deep breath. Keith’s hand went to the side of Lance’s face, holding him in place.

“Shut up.”

Keith was smiling.

“2! 1!”

Their lips touched, and Lance thought that would be it. He started to back away, but Keith pulled him back, kissing him further.

Lance’s hands, once sitting awkwardly against his sides went to Keith’s hips, pulling him towards him. This was even better than the both of them had imagined; they were lost to the rest of the world.

Keith’s hands reached over to Lance’s collar, pulling him tighter to him as he backed them up against the wall. Lance’s back hit the wall, and he was completely gone, running one hand through Keith’s hair, more silky than usual because of the grooming they had done before to look good. Oh well, Allura can be mad at him later for messing up his hair.

They slowly unconnected, panting slightly and looking deep into each other’s eyes. Keith was about to go back in for another kiss before a cough was heard behind them.

All of the Voltron group was looking at them, along with most of the guests at the party.

Keith patted down his hair and outfit slightly, adjusting himself.

“Lance and I will be in the Castle if you need us.”

Lance, still in a daze with his eyes droopy and outfit disheveled, blinked once, “Huh?”

Keith took his hand, pulling him out of the room. Lance was grinning from ear to ear. They’d hear about it later, but for now, he was kissing Keith, and Keith was kissing him, and he couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this was a gift exchange that I never posted on here!


End file.
